Trancados
by fuckershipper
Summary: House e Cuddy passaram a semana toda como cão e gato, e Wilson na intenção de acalmar os ânimos revolveu tranca-los na sala da Cuddy, para ver se eles conseguiriam se entender. Será que deu certo?
1. Chapter 1

''Trancados''

A relação entre House e Cuddy estava ficando cada vez mais tensa, já tinham alguns dias em que o hospital havia se tornado em um campo de guerra para os dois. Wilson, como é amigo de ambos, tenta acalmar os ânimos entre eles, conversando com cada um, ele vai até a sala de House para tentar convencê-lo que é mais seguro seguir as ordens de Cuddy.

- Ela está certa House, você não pode colocar em risco a vida do paciente por um palpite sem fundamentos médicos. - Diz Wilson de pé em frente a mesa onde House estava.

- Não seja hipócrita Wilson, você sabe que a Cuddy não está nem aí para o paciente. Ela só se importa com a porcaria da imagem do hospital, o que ela quer é garantir um processo a menos.

Wilson percebe que House não vai desistir de fazer o que ele acha ser certo mesmo sabendo que Cuddy nunca irá concordar, então, ele deixa a sala do amigo e vai atrás da Cuddy, talvez ela seja mais flexível que House. E a caminho da sala dela, ele a encontra na recepção.

- Preciso falar com você! - Diz ele se aproximando.

- Se for sobre a teimosia do House, nem adianta. Não vou deixá-lo cometer mais uma loucura. - Diz ela deixando algumas fichas no balcão, dando as costas para ele e indo em direção à sua sala. Wilson a acompanha, os dois entram na sala, ela senta-se a sua mesa, enquanto que Wilson continua de pé.

- Cuddy, quantas vezes o House salvou a vida de várias pessoas por conta dessas loucuras dele? Eu sei que pode parecer absurdo o que ele quer fazer, mas quem sabe ele não esteja certo. - Diz ele se aproximando da mesa.

- Eu não posso me basear em quantas vezes ele deu sorte, tenho que pensar nos pacientes, pensar no hospital e pensar nele também, já que nem isso ele faz. - Diz Cuddy olhando seriamente para ele.

- Bom você que sabe, só espero que essa guerra entre vocês acabe logo, para o bem todos. - Diz ele saindo da sala.

Já era um pouco tarde e House estava indo embora, ele pega sua mochila e em seguida deixa a sala após apagar a luz. Ele resolve passar na sala do Wilson antes de ir.

- A Cuddy quer falar com você.- Diz Wilson assim que House abre a porta.

House não fala nada, apenas fecha a porta e vai à procura de Cuddy, ecom passos largos ele caminha em direção a sala dela, achando que ela finalmente havia mudado de opinião e iria apoiar ele em mais uma de suas loucuras pra tentar diagnosticar mais um caso, e abrindo subitamente a porta ele entra e a encontra sentada em sua cadeira, assinando alguns papéis que estavam sobre sua mesa.

Ele não consegue conter seu discurso de sempre.

- Eu sabia que você ia perceber a besteira que estava fazendo tentando me impedir de fazer o meu trabalho, mas que bom que percebeu isso a tempo e viu que na maioria das vezes eu estou certo e você errada. - Diz ele a encarando com certa prepotência estampada em seu rosto, e um sorriso irônico que fazia questão de permanecer em seus lábios.

Sem saber o que ele estava fazendo ali, sem entender o motivo de toda aquela reação e indignada com os insultos que acabara de ouvir, ela raivosamente o contém.

- Por um acaso você ficou louco? O vicodin afetou de vez o seu cérebro, do que está falando? - Diz ela levantando da cadeira com as mãos apoiadas na mesa e a voz um tanto que alterada.

- Como assim do que estou falando? É claro que é do paciente. Se você disse que queria falar comigo, só podia ser pra me dar carta branca pra fazer os exames. - Diz House se aproximando da mesa.

A situação era tensa, a irritação entre eles era gritante, os dois estavam em pé de guerra há dias um com o outro. Cuddy não estava aguentando mais as loucuras que ele queria fazer no hospital, com os pacientes, as diversas tentativas de ludibriá-la sem se quer pensar nas consequências se algo viesse a dar errado, e House não suportava a sensatez dela diante das alternativas impostas por ele que fugiam de qualquer regra.

- Mas eu não disse que queria falar com você. - Diz Cuddy pegando sua bolsa indo em direção a porta.

- Como não? Eu acabei de falar com Wilson e ele me disse que você queria falar comigo. - Diz ele franzindo a testa, acompanhando ela com o olhar.

- Bom como você já pôde perceber eu não te chamei aqui, até porque eu já estou indo embora e eu não concordei com a sua idéia estúpida de abrir a cabeça de um homem por conta de um palpite qualquer. - Diz ela apagando a luz para ir embora.

A sala vai se tornando cada vez mais pequena em relação a implicância e teimosia de ambos, nem parecia que estavam ali chefe e funcionário.

- Eu não sei quem é mais idiota, você ou Wilson que armou essa ceninha patética. - Diz ele se pondo na frente dela a impedindo de chegar até a porta.

Da mesma maneira que ele se aproxima, bruscamente ele se afasta virando-se para a porta, ele percebeu o que Wilson havia armado e estava indo procurá-lo.

Wilson já não aguentava mais ver House e Cuddy brincando de cão e gato e teve a idéia de trancá-los na sala dela para ver se assim eles conseguiriam se entender de uma vez. Quem sabe eles sendo obrigados a ficarem em um lugar trancados, os dois deixem a teimosia de lado e consigam entrar em um acordo.

- Quando você trancou a porta que eu não vi? - Pergunta ele surpreso olhando para trás ainda com a mão na maçaneta forçando a porta na esperança que ela abra.

- Eu não tranquei a porta! - Responde ela abrindo os olhos cada vez mais, como se não tivesse acreditando no que ele estava dizendo.

Ela, junto à House tenta abrir a porta, mas não consegue. Ele não estava brincando, a porta realmente estava trancada, então se dão conta de que tudo aquilo que estava acontecendo era culpa do Wilson, já que antes ele havia procurado ambos para conversar.

- Vou ligar para aquele idiota vir abrir a porta para acabar com essa palhaçada toda. - Diz House procurando o celular no bolso.

- Não tô... Meu... Claro! Aquele imbecil pegou meu celular. - Diz ele cada vez mais furioso.

House vai até a mesa da Cuddy pra ligar do telefone da sala, mas o telefone não está funcionando, sem entender ele começa a olhar os fios e logo percebe que haviam sido arrancados. Cuddy então resolve pegar seu celular, ela procura na bolsa, por cima da mesa, nas gavetas e não acha.

- É, Wilson realmente pensou em tudo, não é a toa que ele é meu amigo. - Diz House com um sorrisinho escorregando pelo canto da boca e sentando-se no sofá.

- Você não vai fazer nada? Vai ficar apenas sentado nesse sofá, girando essa sua bengala idiota? - Pergunta irritada caminhado para o centro da sala virando-se para ele.

- Vamos esperar. - Responde ele visivelmente tranquilo com a bengala encostada no queixo.

Estavam ali, trancados sem contato nenhum com ninguém, exceto um com o outro. Já era um pouco tarde e a movimentação do hospital já não era a mesma que há algumas horas atrás, a irritação da Cuddy só fazia aumentar com toda aquela tranquilidade que House demonstrava deitado no sofá.

- Isso tudo é culpa sua House, nem o Wilson aguenta mais as suas loucuras e acaba fazendo o mesmo que você. - Diz ela ainda com a voz alterada, cruzando os braços.

- Minha culpa? Não mandei o retardado do Wilson me fazer vir até aqui e depois nos deixar trancados. - Diz ele quase que gritando e levantando-se do sofá.

- Se você não insistisse nessa idéia absurda que pode matar o paciente, não haveria motivos pra tantas discussões. - Diz Cuddy.

- Se você não se importasse só com você e com a porcaria desse hospital, eu poderia fazer o meu trabalho sem intervenções idiotas. - Rebate ele a encarando e indo em sua direção.

Os dois ficam de frente um pra o outro, apenas alguns centímetros separam seus corpos, a raiva entre ambos só fazia aumentar cada vez mais a tensão sexual que havia entre eles. Todos os insultos trocados foram esquecidos dando vazão a um silêncio profundo, ela com o rosto erguido para poder ficar mais perto do rosto dele, mesmo com aquele salto que lhe era de costume, ela não conseguia ficar com a mesma altura que a dele. O contato visual vai se intensificando à medida que a respiração de ambos vai ficando curta, e os olhos dele fitando os lábios dela, sem mais resistência ele a beija de forma intensa fechando a pequena distância que havia entre seus corpos. Ela corresponde ao beijo deixando a língua dele invadir sua boca, invadindo a dele com a mesma intensidade.

Eles vão desesperadamente em direção à mesa sem deixar que seus lábios se separem por um segundo sequer. Ele a encosta bruscamente na mesa fazendo com que ela fique presa em seus braços com mais firmeza, suas mãos percorrem com urgência por todo corpo dela e parando em sua cintura, ele a ergue fazendo com que ela se sente na mesa. Ela entrelaça suas pernas na cintura dele fazendo com que o encaixe de seu corpo ao dele fique melhor e em seguida tira o blazer dele deixando o mesmo cair no chão, ele fazendo o mesmo, tira a blusa dela jogando-a à sua direita e nesse momento eles se olham, vêem nos olhos um do outro o desejo que antes estava reprimido e que agora se intensificava à cada toque.

Ele tira a camisa rapidamente e volta a ter o corpo rente ao dela e beijando-a no pescoço vai descendo seus lábios suavemente pelo ombro dela enquanto abaixa lentamente a alça do sutiã, nada mais importava naquele momento, onde eles estavam e quem estava lá fora. Para ambos o mundo se resumia naquela sala, naquela mesa, cujas ambas haviam passado por um processo de transformação, a sala por conta de uma situação tensa num momento de desespero de um paciente, e a mesa por conta de um gesto extremamente carinhoso que House teve ao presenteá-la, trazendo de volta para a vida dela não só a mesa que ela havia usado na faculdade, mas também as boas lembranças daquela época.

- House, isso é loucura. - Diz ela com a respiração ofegante.

- Loucura foi o tempo que perdi sem ter você. - Sussurra ele.

Cuddy se inclina fazendo com que alguns objetos da mesa caiam ao chão, ele entendendo sua intenção desce lentamente uma de suas mãos pelo seu corpo deslizando seus dedos por entre os seios ainda cobertos pelo sutiã e parando abaixo do umbigo, era como se ele estivesse dedilhando seu piano. Piano esse onde ele demonstrava suas verdadeiras emoções através das músicas tocadas ao voltar para casa, e naquela hora o piano dele estava sendo o corpo dela onde finalmente ele estava demonstrando suas emoções, seus desejos e todos os seus sentimentos por ela que estavam guardados há anos e que naquele momento eram confessados à cada toque, à cada carícia, à cada beijo dado na mulher, cujo ele não admitia, mas era a única capaz de fazê-lo feliz, de amá-lo verdadeiramente e transformá-lo em um homem melhor, e mesmo achando aquilo tudo uma loucura, ela não fez nada para impedir pois seu amor e seu desejo era muito maior do que toda aquela loucura que estava acontecendo.

Não importava se estavam no hospital, na sala dela ou se alguém pudesse vir a perceber alguma coisa, para ela, o que realmente importava era ter ele em seus braços, e cada vez mais deslumbrado com toda beleza do corpo dela, aquela pele macia e todas as suas curvas, ele encosta seus lábios onde sua mão havia parado e percorre o caminho em direção aos lábios dela, com beijos suaves e com sua barba roçando na pele delicada durante o processo, causando arrepios por toda extensão do corpo dela.

E novamente os lábios de ambos se encontram, formando ali mais um caloroso e intenso beijo. Ela como sempre estava usando uma saia justa que esculpia seu corpo a deixando mais sexy, mas essa em especial tinha um enorme ziper na parte da frente que ao abri-lo deixaria à mostra suas pernas, o que não passou despercebido aos olhos dele quando a viu usando a saia, e com as mãos nas pernas dela, ele afasta seu corpo alguns centímetros e a olha profundamente podendo ver em seus olhos o imenso amor que ela sentia por ele. Ela olhando para ele espera por alguma palavra, ele sem dizer nada olha para baixo, abre o ziper da saia e vai tendo a bela visão de suas lindas pernas na medida em que ele vai subindo suas mãos juntamente com a saia. Ela de olhos fechados e a respiração intensa que saía de sua boca entreaberta, sente o calor das mãos dele acariciando suas pernas, enquanto ele beija seu pescoço ela tenta abrir sua calça e no mesmo momento em que as mãos dele sobem para tirar o sutiã, as dela descem baixando a calça dele o máximo que podia e antes que ele conseguisse tirar o sutiã dela por completo, os dois escutam...

- Está tudo bem aí? Bom, já destranquei a porta, acho melhor eu não entrar, pra evitar qualquer tipo de constrangimento. Até amanhã! - Diz Wilson do lado de fora da sala.

{0}

{0}

{0}

{0}

{0}

{1}


	2. Chapter 2

_- Está tudo bem aí? Bom, já destranquei a porta. Acho melhor eu não entrar, pra evitar qualquer tipo de constrangimento. Até amanhã! - Diz Wilson do lado de fora da sala._

Ao ouvirem Wilson eles param imediatamente as trocas de carícias, House se afasta um pouco, e eles se olham com o mesmo temor: o de Wilson entrar na sala. Mas Wilson não entra, e mesmo sabendo que ele foi embora após ter destrancado a porta, eles não retornaram aos braços um do outro, não finalizaram o que haviam começado.

- É melhor irmos embora. - Diz Cuddy descendo da mesa.

Totalmente desconfortáveis com a situação, eles pegam suas roupas do chão, e evitando olhar um para o outro, sem trocar uma palavra sequer, se vestem.

Cuddy visivelmente constrangida pega sua bolsa e deixa a sala sem dizer nada. House a observa ir embora, fazendo o mesmo segundos depois.

No dia seguinte no hospital o clima entre House e Cuddy não era o mesmo ao de alguns dias atrás, finalmente a guerra havia acabado e dessa vez dando vazão a um clima estranho.

House não ia procurar Cuddy porque sabia que ela estava tentando evitá-lo e com os assuntos do paciente resolvidos, eles não precisavam ter tanto contato.

House não parava de pensar nela, suas doses de vicodin haviam dobrado, era como se ele estivesse tomando não só para aliviar a dor de sua perna, mas também para aliviar seus pensamentos em relação ao que tinha acontecido entre eles.

Wilson não imaginava que uma simples tentativa de fazer House e Cuddy entrar em um acordo, pudesse resultar em algo bem mais intenso entre eles, era como se ele tivesse despertado um vulcão que estava adormecido há anos.

House e Cuddy não haviam se cruzado a manhã toda, chega a tarde e vai se aproximando à hora de House ir cumprir horário na clínica, coisa que ele detestava e sempre que podia dava um jeito de escapar. Ele então procura uma sala vazia, achando que ninguém iria procurá-lo ali, deita e tenta tirar um cochilo

- Ah! Então você está aí. - Diz Cuddy com o braço apoiado na cintura, balançando a cabeça ao abrir a porta e encontrar House deitado.

- É, estou tirando um pequeno intervalo pra poder voltar à clínica. - Diz ele sem dar muita bola pra presença dela.

- Até poderia ser se você tivesse aparecido lá hoje. - Indaga ela entrando na sala fechando a porta.

- Veio até aqui me obrigar a ir pra lá? - Questiona ele se pondo sentado.

- Não, vim terminar o que começamos ontem. - Responde ela com um sorriso malicioso e um olhar provocativo.

House fica sem entender o comportamento de Cuddy, afinal ela passou o dia todo tentando evitá-lo, fugindo do que tinha acontecido na noite passada e agora estava ali se insinuando para ele. House não fala nada, fica imóvel olhando para ela tentando entender o que aquilo queria dizer.

Cuddy tranca a porta, dá alguns passos e se põe na frente dele, ainda permanecendo com o sorriso malicioso, começa a tirar a roupa, peça por peça, improvisando um strip-tease, enquanto falava suavemente:

- _''Achei a idéia do Wilson maravilhosa... '' _Olhando na direção dele começa a tirar o blazer, escorregando o mesmo pelos ombros, a blusa bem decotada deixava à mostra seu belo colo.

_- ''Se bem que no começo eu detestei...''- _joga delicadamente o blazer na direção dele, dança lentamente tocando o cabelo e a nuca de forma provocante.

House fica hipnotizado com o que estava vendo, ele que sempre fantasiou com Cuddy não acreditava que ela estava ali, fazendo um strip-tease para ele.

- _''Mas quando percebi o que poderíamos fazer, enquanto estávamos trancados...''_ - vira-se de costas e começa a tirar a blusa delicadamente, jogando-a de lado insinua abrir o sutiã, só para provocá-lo ainda mais.

- _''Tudo ficou bem mais excitante...''_

Ela pega uma cadeira que estava próxima, e sentada começa a tocar seu corpo todo.

- _''Ainda posso sentir o calor de suas mãos...'' _ - Ela levanta e colocando uma perna em cima da cadeira, percorre as coxas, a barriga e o bumbum com as mãos.

House a olhando fixamente, imagina-se tocando essas áreas, com o olhar vidrado no corpo dela, seus olhos a despia antes mesmo dela tirar cada peça.

- _''Passeando pelo meu corpo, me deixando em um estado de febre...'' - _tira a perna da cadeira e vai abrindo o zíper da saia bem devagar, virando-se de costas mantendo o olhar na direção dele, deixa a saia escorregar até o chão, enquanto mexe os quadris. Em seguida, tira os pés de dentro da saia, sem deixar de olhar para ele, e só com a belíssima lingerie vermelha cobrindo seu corpo, ela vai deixando House cada vez mais louco de desejo.

_- ''Eu não devia ter ido embora...''_ - volta a ficar de frente para ele, desce a alça do sutiã e acaricia os seios com delicadeza, fica novamente de costas para desabotoar o sutiã, após tirá-lo cobre os seios com as mãos.

- _''É por isso que estou aqui...'' - _vira-se e vai em direção a ele.

Quando ela chega bem perto, o bipe de House toca, acordando-o.

House havia dormido e fantasiado aquilo tudo, e ao acordar com o barulho do bipe, percebe que nada daquilo era real, para a sua decepção, foi apenas mais um de seus sonhos. E para sua surpresa estava sendo bipado por Cuddy, pedindo que ele fosse até sua sala.

- Estava matando hora na clínica de novo? - Pergunta Cuddy sentada à sua mesa assim que House entra na sala.

- Impossível com você no meu pé sempre que dá a hora. - Responde ele se aproximando.

- Se você cumprisse o horário certo, não teria ninguém no seu pé. - Retruca ela.

- Se me bipou só pra dizer que tenho que ir pra clínica, eu já sabia. - Diz ele secamente virando-se para ir embora.

- Não, não foi só por isso que te chamei aqui. Precisamos conversar sobre o que aconteceu ontem. - Diz ela levantando da cadeira antes que ele deixasse a sala.

- Sério? Achei que passou o dia me evitando justamente pra não falar sobre o fato de quase termos transado. - Diz ele sarcasticamente a encarando.

- House, acho melhor esquecermos o que aconteceu, vai ser melhor pra todo mundo: pra mim, pra você, para o hospital. - Diz ela desconfortável ao lembrar-se do que aconteceu, saindo de trás da mesa caminhando até o centro da sala.

- É não deveríamos ter feito nada daquilo, você nem queria não é mesmo? Dava pra perceber no jeito que você me beijava, foi um grande erro. - Diz ele chegando o mais perto que podia do corpo dela.

- Agradeça ao Wilson, se ele não tivesse atrapalhado hoje você estaria ainda mais caída por mim. - Finaliza ele irônico, dando-lhe as costas saindo da sala logo em seguida.

Logo mais à noite, House em sua casa divide seus pensamentos com seu piano, tentando afogar seus sentimentos em cada gole dado no copo de bebida.

Mesmo querendo ter Cuddy em seus braços mais uma vez, e todos os seus pensamentos voltados para aquela noite, ele hesitava em ir procurá-la, preferia continuar infeliz ao invés de agarrar qualquer chance de ser feliz.

Não era preciso ouvir ele dizer eu te amo, para saber que ele à amava. Seu comportamento e alguns atos, mesmo que contraditórios ao que ele queria fazer ou dizer, falavam por si só. Era fácil de perceber que por trás de todos aqueles comentários sempre relacionados ao sexo, sobre as roupas que Cuddy usava, seus seios, sua bunda, era a forma dele dizer o quanto ela era bonita, o quanto ela era sexy, o quanto ele a desejava. Todas aquelas insinuações, implicâncias e brigas eram apenas preliminares, tudo estava atrelado ao amor dele por ela. E em alguns desses momentos House mostrou seu carinho por ela, quando descobriu que Cuddy estava tentando engravidar, embora tenha descoberto através de sua mania de sempre querer descobrir o que ele achava que os outros estavam tentando esconder, ele a ajudou com as injeções e se conteve em não dizer nada a ninguém. Toda aquela implicância com a decisão de Cuddy em adotar um bebê, e após a tentativa não ter dado certo, ele acompanhou todo o sofrimento dela, e que no final, demonstrou o quanto ele se importava com sua dor, indo até sua casa para saber como ela estava, dando-lhe aquele beijo inesperado.

Ele a conhecia como ninguém sabia o que a magoava, o que a alegrava, a atitude dele em trazer para a sala dela sem que ela soubesse, a mesa que fez parte da vida dela durante a faculdade, sabendo que iria emocioná-la demonstrou isso. Só com alguns simples gestos ele sabia quando ela estava mentindo, preocupada, ou quando estava escondendo algo, um olhar mais intenso, um sorriso desconfortável, a levantada de sobrancelha que lhe era peculiar, tudo isso ele sabia ler e interpretar como ninguém.

Em todas essas situações o amor estava presente, embora completamente disfarçado no seu jeito rude, mas estava. Amor esse que só um simples ''eu te amo'' não poderia descrever.

O mesmo acontecia com Cuddy, ela não parava de pensar em House, sempre pensou, mas agora mais do que nunca. Não era só porque ele era um médico brilhante, que Cuddy fazia questão de te-lo no hospital, ela o admirava, confiava no trabalho dele e ficou impressionada com seu jeito desde a primeira vez que ela o conheceu. Ninguém conseguia lidar com House, não tinha quem aceitasse trabalhar diretamente com ele, só ela tinha essa disposição, ela era a única pessoa que podia ter certo controle sobre ele, dizer não quando era o certo a dizer, mesmo às vezes cedendo e dizendo um sim, dizer sim só para apóiá-lo, confiando nele mesmo querendo dizer um não.

Só amando para agüentar todas as loucuras de House, seus comentários e insinuações desagradáveis, toda sua hostilidade, o sarcasmo, egoísmo, a falta de ética, às vezes cruel em suas palavras, tocando no ponto mais fraco das pessoas, sem se importar se estava magoando alguém ou não, mas mesmo assim ela o queria a seu lado e não podia imaginar sua vida e seu hospital sem ele. Ela o conhecia e podia ver em seus olhos, o homem doce e sensível que ele era, mas que tentava ao máximo esconder, por trás de toda aquela casca dura.

Sua vida não era lá essas coisas, era sempre a mesma rotina: de casa para o hospital, do hospital para casa, um verdadeiro marasmo, seu amor por House não a deixava se interessar por mais ninguém, era ele o único homem que ela desejava. Sua vida sexual se resumia a isso: imaginar House nu e colado em seu corpo, era com seu rosto e seu corpo que ela se permitia fantasiar, no banho, na cama, em qualquer lugar onde estivesse só e tranqüila. E depois daquele momento que passou trancada com House, com todos os beijos e carícias trocados, ela pôde ver que não amava sozinha, que ele também a amava, do jeito dele, mas amava, mas a impossibilidade de House se abrir, de demonstrar seus sentimentos e toda sua hostilidade, fazia com que Cuddy se sentisse insegura e tivesse medo de assumir seu amor.

Ela queria alguém que ficasse ao seu lado em todos os momentos, alguém que a amasse, lhe desse segurança e apoio em suas decisões, que se importe com seus sentimentos, alguém em que ela pudesse confiar a sua vida, o seu futuro, o seu amor, mas não dava pra imaginar esse alguém em House, era totalmente o inverso do que ela queria. Por isso o receio de se entregar, o medo de que todo esse amor que ela sentiu durante anos, se transformasse em uma grande frustração, mas não dava mais pra continuar alimentando um amor que não iria levá-la a nada, que simplesmente só a deixava presa nas lembranças do passado.

E essa noite estava sendo a mais solitária para Cuddy, com todos aqueles pensamentos e dúvidas a rondando, a cama já não estava mais tão confortável, o livro já não era mais tão interessante, e numa súbita decisão, Cuddy deixa a cama jogando o livro na mesma, troca de roupa e sai em seguida.

House em sua casa escuta alguém batendo na porta, e saindo do quarto vestido apenas no short do pijama, vai atender.

- Oi. - Cumprimenta Cuddy com um pequeno sorriso, assim que House abre a porta.

- Oi. - Responde ele com um olhar surpreso.

- Posso entrar? - Pergunta ela meio sem jeito.

House fica em silêncio, confuso sem saber que resposta dar.

Cuddy percebe a hesitação dele e não pensa duas vezes.

- Algum problema House? - Pergunta ela curiosa.

- Eu... - Começa ele, mas logo é interrompido...

- Você vai demorar? - Pergunta uma loira chegando por trás dele colocando as mãos em seus ombros.

Cuddy se surpreende ao ver a loira, e logo entende o porquê dele ter hesitado.

- Desculpa, não queria atrapalhar. - Diz ela constrangida com aquela situação, indo embora rapidamente.

Cuddy sai da casa de House completamente frustrada, com raiva dele e principalmente dela mesma que acreditou na ilusão de que poderia haver alguma possibilidade deles ficarem juntos. Não era segredo pra ninguém que House saía com prostitutas, mas pelo fato dela ter ido procurá-lo para falar do que sentia por ele, ao ver a prostituta lá, ficou completamente desconcertada.

E lá estava Cuddy de volta a solidão de sua casa, de seu quarto, mas agora bem pior: triste, frustrada, com raiva e se achando a pessoa mais idiota do mundo por amar um homem por anos e em troca só receber decepções.

Passaram-se alguns minutos, Cuddy já havia se recomposto do choro, quando escuta alguém bater em sua porta. Ela vagarosamente caminha pra ir atender.

- Vá embora House, eu não quero falar com você. - Pede Cuddy ao abrir a porta com raiva no tom de voz, fechando logo em seguida.

- Não foi isso que pareceu quando você foi até a minha casa. Qual é o seu problema? - Pergunta ele indignado, com a mão na porta impedindo-a de fechar.

- Você é o meu problema, House. - Responde ela soltando a porta, desistindo da atitude de não deixá-lo entrar.

- Você e essa minha ilusão idiota. - Acrescenta ela enquanto andava pelo corredor, como se buscasse as palavras em seus passos.

- Do que você está falando? Isso tudo é por causa da prostitua? - Questiona ele escancarando a porta, entrando na casa tentando entender o que tava acontecendo.

- Não aconteceu nada, se é o que você quer saber. - Completa ele alterando a voz.

- Vá embora House. - Pede Cuddy mais uma vez, mostrando na voz um misto de tristeza e raiva, cruzando as mãos por trás do corpo encostando-se à parede.

- Eu não vou embora até você me dizer por que foi me procurar. - Afirma House fechando a porta com a bengala.

- O que você queria Cuddy? O que você quer? - Insiste ele dando alguns passos até onde ela estava, mas ainda se mantendo distante.

Cuddy desvia o olhar baixando a cabeça, ficando em silêncio por alguns instantes, atormentada por muitos sentimentos contraditórios, se perguntando se aquela era à hora certa de dizer tudo o que estava sentindo, se ainda valia a pena tentar.

- Eu quero tudo. - Responde ela levantando a cabeça, mas ainda sem olhar pra ele.

- Quero o seu beijo, seu toque o calor do seu corpo no meu. Quero te amar intensamente, e depois do amor descansar a exaustão do meu corpo em seus braços, pra depois repetir e repetir... - Continua ela, agora com o olhar na direção dele, desabafando tudo o que estava guardado em seu peito.

- Eu quero você, House. - Diz ela com suavidade na voz, caminhando lentamente pra perto dele.

- Eu sempre quis você. - Confessa ela o olhando profundamente.

House fica abismado, por mais que ele desconfiasse das intenções de Cuddy, não imaginava ouvir aquilo tudo dela.

- Mas querer não é o suficiente, não me deixa feliz. - Continua ela dando-lhe as costas se afastando dele mais uma vez, enquanto passava uma das mãos no cabelo tentando por em ordem seus pensamentos.

- Então ou eu tenho você, ou te esqueço de uma vez. - Completa Cuddy virando-se para ele com lágrimas nos olhos, aliviada por finalmente ter tido coragem de dizer tudo o que sente, e ao mesmo tempo com medo do que iria ouvir em seguida.

House continua do mesmo jeito, parado, olhando fixamente para ela, processando tudo o que tinha acabado de ouvir. E constrangido com a declaração de amor de Cuddy, ele não sabe o que dizer, nem como agir, e apesar de toda surpresa que lhe havia tomado conta, a felicidade de ter ouvido aquilo dela lhe era maior. Ele também a amava com a mesma intensidade, mas nunca admitiu isso.

- Você não vai falar nada? - Pergunta ela ficando a um passo dele, deixando uma lágrima cair.

House dá o passo que ela hesitou em dar, deixa a bengala de lado e eleva sua mão para o rosto dela, enxugando delicadamente com o polegar a lágrima que escorria.

- Acho que o momento não implica em falar, e sim, em fazer. - Afirma House olhando seriamente em seus olhos.

House põe suas mãos na cintura de Cuddy e lhe deposita um suave beijo em seus lábios, e logo volta a olhar nos olhos dela, entregando em seu olhar o que sua boca silenciava. Eles se olhavam serenamente, apaixonados, sorriam só com os olhos, refletindo neles o brilho de um imenso amor.

Cuddy ansiando por um beijo mais profundo sobe suas mãos pelos braços dele e o puxa pelo pescoço ficando na ponta do pé para beijá-lo, e mais uma vez seus lábios se encontram, dessa vez num beijo caloroso e intenso, calando a voz de suas bocas, para poderem ouvir a voz de seus corações.

O medo, as dúvidas e inseguranças haviam sido deixados de lado, caíram no esquecimento, no momento só existiam o amor e o desejo que ambos sentiam um pelo outro. Seus corpos ainda unidos pelo beijo caminham juntos em direção ao quarto, quase que involuntariamente, tranqüilos, sem pressa, pois essa noite era só deles, a primeira de muitas outras.

Eles entram no quarto, e chegam próximos à cama. Cama essa onde House sempre imaginou ver Cuddy deitada, dormindo ternamente e acordando com sua beleza renovada. Quarto esse onde ele por diversas vezes fantasiou estar com ela, vivendo grandes e intensas noites de amor.

O beijo havia acabado dando espaço a um forte e profundo abraço, onde eles podiam sentir o quanto o coração de ambos estava acelerado, o cheiro e o calor de seus corpos.

House tira devagar o casaco que Cuddy estava usando, e que até parecia não ser dela, pelo tamanho exagerado. Ele fitando a boca de Cuddy que parecia puxar a dele, como se tivesse o poder de imã em seus lábios, House a beijou com a sede de um desejo ardente, suas mãos passeavam pelas costas dela puxando-a contra si, deixando-a de pernas bambas e calcinha instantaneamente molhada.

Cuddy livra-se da jaqueta dele e em seguida desabotoa a calça, ele dando continuidade livra-se da camisa. Ela o deixa com um leve beijo nos lábios e se direciona para a cama, sentando-se na ponta, e devagar vai subindo de costas com o olhar na direção dele, mordendo de leve o lábio inferior e um olhar convidativo a uma grande noite de prazer.

House tira a calça ficando apenas com uma cueca boxer preta, Cuddy automaticamente direciona seu olhar para o volume da cueca, e lhe veio logo uma série de pensamentos, com toda aquela exuberância que ela estava vendo, imaginando todo o prazer que ele poderia lhe proporcionar.

House se junta a Cuddy na cama e logo começa a se deliciar com a maravilha que era o corpo dela, provando de sua pele com a boca, descendo seus lábios pela pele macia do pescoço, percorrendo todo o corpo alternando beijos e lambidas suaves. Cuddy de olhos fechados e respiração resfolegante se arrepiava a cada toque.

Ele tira o pequeno short que ainda a cobria, e que em conjunto com o casaco nem parecia que estava usando-o. Ele volta a ter sua boca junto à dela com beijos cada vez mais ardentes, Cuddy vira-se ficando por cima dele, e sentada sobre ele, tira o sutiã deixando House ainda mais excitado com a bela paisagem de seus seios, sua boca percorria todo o peitoral dele, parando no abdômen. O membro de House pulsava, demonstrando seu desejo de estar dentro dela. Cuddy tira a cueca podendo ver toda a maravilha que ela cobria, e volta suas carícias para o peito dele subindo seus beijos para o pescoço. House vira-se e volta a ficar sobre ela, traçando uma linha descendente pelo seu corpo, sobre os seios apertando-os, sugando os mamilos e mordendo-os de leve, fazendo com que eles dobrassem de tamanho sob seus dentes, continuando sobre a barriga, até chegar à sua intimidade que ainda estava coberta com a calcinha de renda preta.

Cuddy sentindo essas sensações incríveis fecha os olhos e só o que pensa é que quer senti-lo dentro dela, que até então só os olhos dele a tinham penetrado.

House livrou-se daquela pequena barreira e com a mão na sua intimidade pode sentir em seus dedos o calor e a umidade do seu desejo, substituindo os dedos pela boca, provando o sabor que ela tinha, se permitindo deliciar-se com o doce de sua intimidade. Uma onda de orgasmo se evoluía dentro de Cuddy, fazendo-a gemer, e antes mesmo que ela pudesse recuperar o fôlego, ele a olha com olhos vidrados de desejo, antes de beijá-la, os lábios abertos provocando os dela.

- Eu te amo. - Murmura Cuddy ofegante, mergulhada no azul dos olhos dele.

- Eu te amo. - Sussurra House enquanto a beijava, ficando finalmente dentro dela.

As mãos de Cuddy passeavam por suas costas, as unhas arranhavam sua pele, aumentando o prazer que ele sentiu ao invadir o corpo dela.

O mundo de repente tinha virado carícia, o mundo tinha virado beijo.

House e Cuddy finalmente estavam entregues ao desejo, entregues ao intenso amor. Eles estavam vivendo uma felicidade plena, felicidade essa que eles haviam esperado durante anos (...)

Felicidade? Felicidade é fazer amor por amor, é o coração quase explodindo de tanto palpitar quando um olhar único pousa em sua boca, quando uma mão deixa um pouco de seu suor atrás de seu joelho esquerdo. É a saliva do ser amado que lhe escorre na garganta, doce, transparente, é o pescoço que se alonga, desfaz seus nós e seus cansaços, vira o infinito porque uma língua o percorre em toda a sua extensão. É o lóbulo da orelha que pulsa como um quadril, e são as costas que deliram e inventam sons e arrepios para dizer ''eu te amo'' (...)

Felicidade é House, pela primeira vez dentro dela. Felicidade era ele. Era ela (...)

Eles se deliciaram com o mais intenso prazer, e após acalmarem seus corpos, dormiram profundamente nos braços um do outro.

House acorda e vê que já amanheceu, Cuddy ainda dormia serenamente encostada em seu peito, ele a observa dormir por alguns segundos, e em seguida passa a mão por seus cabelos num gesto de carinho. Cuddy despertando do sono sente a mão dele acariciando seus cabelos e logo sorri.

- Bom dia bela adormecida. - Cumprimenta House brincando.

- Acho que a bela adormecida é acordada com um beijo, e não com carinho no cabelo. - Diz ela sorrindo olhando pra ele

Desencostando a cabeça do peito dele, aconchegando-a no travesseiro, House a envolve com seu braço, ficando parcialmente sobre o corpo dela e a beija suavemente.

- Bom dia. - Responde ao cumprimento sorrindo e com um imenso brilho no olhar após ser beijada.

- Agora entendo porque você tende a mostrá-los. - Comenta House levantando o lençol que a cobria, olhando seus seios.

- Seria egoísmo guardá-los só pra você. - Completa ele.

- Porque essa sua fixação pelos meus seios? - Questiona Cuddy olhando pra ele.

- São só peitos, todo mundo tem. - Termina ela voltando a olhar pro nada.

- Não sei... Deixa-me ver de novo. - Responde ele com um sorriso malicioso, levantando novamente o lençol, arrancando uma deliciosa gargalhada dela.

- Acho que algumas horas atrás eu mostrei o porquê da minha fixação por eles, e você não reclamou. - Diz ele irônico.

- Mas isso não foi uma reclamação, apenas uma curiosidade. - Afirma ela dando-lhe um beijo.

- Você esqueceu de perguntar sobre sua bunda, mas disso eu nem preciso falar. Ela chega primeiro que você nos lugares, de tão grande que é. - Diz House a provocando e fazendo caretas, enquanto ela carinhosamente passava a mãos pelo peito dele.

- Mas consigo carregá-la sem precisar de uma bengala. - Retruca Cuddy respondendo a provocação à altura, parando o carinho.

Os dois sorriem ao notarem o quão foram bobas as provocações, e se aconchegam ainda mais em seus braços.

- Acho que depois dessa noite já podemos planejar uma viagem de férias, para o Brasil. - Diz House como se já tivesse toda a viagem planejada na cabeça.

- Férias? - Indaga Cuddy olhando pra ele, como se aquela idéia fosse impossível no momento,

- Porque Brasil? - Pergunta ela curiosa.

- Porque os biquínis lá são menores. - Responde ele sorrindo a fazendo sorrir também.

- House, acho que é cedo demais pra falarmos em uma viagem. - Diz Cuddy pensativa.

- Nada será cedo demais pra nós dois. Passamos muitos anos só como chefe e empregado. - Afirma House relembrando o tempo perdido.

- Quero poder viver tudo o que não vivi com você. - Confessa ele a olhando com amor.

- Eu te amo. - Diz Cuddy sorrindo com os olhos.

- Eu sempre te amei. - Diz House a beijando apaixonadamente.

Foram anos de convivência, brigando, às vezes brincando, mas sempre cuidando um do outro. E continuou assim, mas agora assumindo o amor que um sentia pelo outro, compartilhando suas vidas juntos. (...)

FIM


End file.
